Darkest Night
by UnicornsAndRainbows20089
Summary: Sirius Orion Black had a rough life, his mother dying when he was four-years-old was something he never got over, having bought the house right next to the graveyard, Sirius walked in the house, having no idea what was in-store for him. Wrote for The Genre Diversity Boot Camp, genre; Ghost story.


_Darkest Night_

Sirius Orion Black was staring at the cold black eerie house he had just bought from the backyard. The house was right next to a graveyard, which made the eerie looking house even creepier. His brother, Regulus told him that he had no idea why he was moving into that house but Sirius just told him that he had too. Truth be told, he was moving in because his mother, Walburga Black was buried in the graveyard next to the house.

The deceased women had killed herself when Sirius' brother was two years old and both boys were raised by their father, Orion Black. Sirius sighed and walked in the house, having no idea what was in-store for him.

*****DN*****

"Watch your step," Sirius said to his best friend's girlfriend, Lily Evans. Lily had left home because her parents were upset about her dating a Wizard leading them to get into a big fight.

"Wh-ow!" Lily said as she banged her head off the way to short doorway causing Sirius to laugh a little.

Both of them made their way to the kitchen only to find that a knife was on the table, covered in a red liquid that looked like blood. Lily screamed and Sirius just stared at the weapon, over the past couple days various weapons were randomly found throughout the house. Sirius was starting to go a bit mad at the fact that someone, or something was happening.

"Really, mum?" Sirius said, throwing the knife into the kitchen sink, "She's my best friends girlfriend you crazy physco bitch!"

"Wh-What?" Lily said, just staring at Sirius. He sighed and sat down at the table, "Well… It's a long story…"

"Enlighten me!" Lily said, crossing her arms.

"This house is haunted," Sirius said, "It all started when I was four…"

_Four-year-old Sirius Black was going to his mothers room to tell her dinner was ready, it was his brother, Regulus' second birthday today which meant the whole family would eat together in the dining hall. The young boy knocked on the bedroom door but there was no reply, he waited a few more seconds and then knocked again, but again there was no answer. However, after a few more minutes, the young boy turned the knob and to his surprise, the door was open. _

_The sight the boy saw when he went into his mother's bedroom, however was one that would scar him for life. Hanging from the ceiling, was Sirius' mother, she had a rope wrapped around her neck and her eyes were closed. _

_"Mum?" Sirius said through his shock, "MUMMY?" the young boy started to poke the women but it was no use, she had died almost instantly caused by charms put on the rope. "DADDY!" the young boy cried and screamed until his father came up the stairs, clearly angry that his son didn't just come to him. _

_When Orion Black saw his wife hung from the ceiling and his four-year-old son with his arms wrapped around her feet crying uncontrollably something switched in him. He sent a patronas to an Auror and went to his song, picking him up quickly and holding him tight. It just so happened that Regulus was asleep downstairs, having tired himself out running around waiting for his birthday dinner. _

_Sirius wept in his father's arms, mumbling. "She won't move, daddy. She won't move. Is she dead?" repeatedly until he had cried himself to sleep..._

"It was the darkest night of my life," Sirius said quietly, staring off into space, "And now she's haunting me from the grave, literally."

"Have you seen her?" Lily asked, "You know, like the ghosts in Hogwarts?"

"No," Sirius said quietly, "And I don't want too."

*****DN*****

"Hello, son," a voice came from next to Sirius, causing him to jolt awake from the dream he was having. He wiped his eyes and looked around the room only to see what he never thought he would see in a million years, the ghost of his mother.

"M-Mum?" Sirius said, pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he felt the pinch and didn't awaken so he figured he was as awake as he was going to be.

"Yes, Sirius, who else would I be?" the ghost said, smiling at the boy.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Sirius asked, shaking his head and staring at him.

"Peace." The ghost-mum said quietly, "I simply need you to forgive me."

"How can I?" Sirius asked, his voice was gone quiet, "You left me when I was four years old. I'm the one who found you!"

"I know, Sirius. Believe me, I know. But in order for me to move on, I need you to forgive me, my sawol is not in the right place," the ghost mum said before disappearing again

*****DN*****

The weeks past and the ghost of Sirius' mother didn't come back, however, she would still leave random things around the house to remind Sirius she was indeed there. Sirius tried to go on about his day like any other normal bloke, but he found it harder and harder with each passing moment. So one dark night, he got a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a letter:

_To whoever finds me?_

_I am sorry you found me. I hope I do not scare and scar you as my mother scarred and terrified me. Nevertheless, I just could not take this anymore. I love you all._

_Sirius_

Sirius took a deep breath and climbed up onto a chair; he had tied a rope to the ceiling, wrapped the noose around his neck, and jumped. At first he couldn't breathe, he was struggling for his last breath, but then he fell into blackness, he was finally free of his mothers haunting. However, by doing this, he had done thing one thing he swore he would never do; he had let her death go.

**This is written for the genre diversity Boot Camp with the genre Ghost Story and the prompt: Sawol**

**It's also written for the Boot Camp One hour challenge with the following prompts:**

**Lily/Sirius; Darkest Night; Knife; "Watch your head."; Backyard; Creepy; Anger; Black; Angst; Night**

**Also, Walburga and Orion are purposely OOC. **

**Word count: 989**

**Reviews would be much loved :)**


End file.
